New Super Mario Bros. Wii
New Super Mario Bros. Wii is a Wii game that was released in November 2009 except Japan, where it was released December 3, 2009. A sequel to New Super Mario Bros., the Wii game has a four player cooperative mode and is the first game to feature Super Guide. Nintendo EAD4, the same team behind the original game, developed New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Intro Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and Princess Peach are seen in Princess Peach's Castle, celebrating her birthday. A cake is then pushed onto the scene. Interested, Peach goes to examine the cake, only to get kidnapped by the Koopalings who jump out of the cake. They take the cake away with Princess Peach and Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad chase after them. They then throw the cake and Princess Peach on the Airship, and it flies away. Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad exit the castle and start chasing it. Meanwhile, back inside the castle, two Toads throw two presents with Penguin Suit and Propeller Mushroom stickers on them, into a cannon, and blast them out of the castle. They explode while flying in the air, and a Propeller Mushroom and a Penguin Suit fall out of them. They land right in front of Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad, who are still chasing the airship. Gameplay The game plays in the same fashion as its portable counterpart. It's a 2.5D sidescroller with the key difference being that there is a heavy emphasis on cooperative modes. Up to four players can play at once, the characters being Mario, Luigi, a Blue Toad and a Yellow Toad. New powerups are found within the game including a penguin suit that lets a character slide around on the ice and a propeller that acts as a new flying powerup. There are 76 levels in the game. Critics have noted that the game emits a Super Mario World vibe whereas the original was more akin to Super Mario Bros. 3. Various aspects from Super Mario World, such as the spin jump and the addition of Yoshi, are contained in this title that weren't present in the Nintendo DS incarnation. The spin jump is performed by shaking the Wii Remote. As the game is a traditional sidescroller, most of the game is played by using the Wii Remote sideways like an NES controller. The game also has Motion Controls in a few levels, and unlike New Super Mario Bros. on the Nintendo DS, the player can 'quick save' at any point during the game. This means you do not have to complete a fortress in order to save. Upon completing the game you are enabled to fully save the game. If you reset the Wii after resuming a quick save it will take you back to your last 'save'. Suits and Yoshi The typical Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and Ice Flower upgrades appear in this game as they have in most Mario platformers, and two brand new suits have also been added, those being the Propeller Suit and the Penguin suit. With the Propeller Suit, the character sports an outfit with a helicopter-like propeller attached. By shaking the Wii Remote, the character will be sent soaring upwards. After he starts to drop, the player can shake the Wii Remote again so that he floats down, possibly granting access to far away platforms. The Penguin Suit is fairly similar to the Tanooki Suit, Bee Suit and Frog Suit from previous Mario games that the character to be dawn an animal inspired suit, this time a penguin. With the Penguin suit, the player can slide around on platforms, swim in water faster, and shoot ice balls that freeze opponents, consequently turning them into platforms. The Mega Mushroom and Blue Koopa Shell were likeley removed due to being not fit for cooperative play. There are four different Yoshi colors in the game including green, yellow, pink, and light blue (red and blue were initially going to be in the game but were removed for unknown reasons). Yoshis are found in Yoshi Eggs that exist within ? Blocks. After mounting a Yoshi, the player can gobble up enemies with Yoshi's tongue. His flutter jump move from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is in the game as well (whereas in Super Mario World it wasn't). When attacked, the player will automatically be forced off of Yoshi who will frantically run in the direction that he's facing. If Yoshi touches a wall, he'll turn around and run in the opposite direction. If the player manages to jump back on the Yoshi, then he'll stop running, but otherwise Yoshi will continue to run until his death. All this reflects directly from Super Mario World. The extra jump feature from Super Mario World also returns in the game, which can save a player at the last moment if they happen to fall into a pit or face some other dangerous obstacle. Contrary to past games, Yoshi will be given his Super Mario World sound effects in favor of his voice from Yoshi's Story onward. Yoshi hardly appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, only being found in levels in which his addition constitutes as appropriate. This may have been done so as to make his appearance special. Miyamoto has stated that he wanted to make finding a Yoshi Egg in Super Mario World rare so as to excite the player when it happened. The same point of view may have been considered when developing New Super Mario Bros. Wii, as various special items, such as the Propeller Suit, Penguin Suit, Mini Mushroom and Yoshi, don't appear very frequently. Stages Development New Super Mario Bros. Wii was revealed at E3 2009 by Cammie Dunaway. The game's creation is due to the overwhelming success of New Super Mario Bros. on the Nintendo DS, which sold over twenty million copies worldwide. The game was made by the same team, Nintendo EAD4, as the original title. This team also created the Super Mario Advance games on the Game Boy Advance and Yoshi Touch & Go for the Nintendo DS, suggesting that they are familiar with creating platformers. Series veterans Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka, who together made the original Super Mario Bros. games on the Nintendo Entertainment System, were also heavily involved with the game. Regarding the red Wii case, Reggie Fils-Aime stated that the idea came from NCL in Japan, who stated that they wished to make the packaging special, and thought that making the box Mario red would be the appropriate thing to do. They wanted to satisfy the long-time Nintendo fans and the newcomers who had just started enjoying Nintendo video games. In America, Nintendo also changed the white Wii logo silver with metallic ink on it to make it "pop more". Reggie later went on to state that changing the color of the Wii box was a one time affair, claiming that there wouldn't be any yellow or gold boxes for future games (which led some fans to think he was referring to The Legend of Zelda for Wii). Launch The game first launched in Australia on November 11. Nintendo and EB Games held a launch event at the Nintendo Experience in Melbourne, which brought in fans from all over the area to play New Super Mario Bros. Wii before it launched. Fans who attended the event could pose with a costumed Mario, participate in a competition, and win prizes. A costume contest took place that had fans dress up as Mario characters, with people making elaborate costumes of Mario, Princess Peach, Lakitu, Piranha Plant, and Raccoon Mario in Kuribo's Shoe. Other contests included doing performances, with people acting like Mario characters such as Yoshi and Goomba, quiz shows, and a New Super Mario Bros. Wii contest were players competed for the highest score. Charles Martinet, the voice of Mario and various other characters from the series, left a recorded message for the people who came to the event, explaining that he hoped people would love the game as he did. At the end of the event, players could purchase the game, and along with it received a Mario cap and a bag (with Mario or Yoshi plastered on the cover) with Mario merchandise inside. When leaving the store players were given cupcakes with the Mario "M" on them. In America, Nintendo held an official launch at the Nintendo World Store in New York City, New York on November 14. At the event, players could purchase the game before anyone else in America and participate in various other events pertaining to New Super Mario Bros. Wii. At the event was a Mario museum, various tournaments, and costumed characters. Nintendo of America and GameStop co-sponsored the NASCAR No. 20 GameStop Toyota, which featured artwork from New Super Mario Bros. Wii including Mario with a propeller suit, Yellow Toad with a propeller suit carrying Luigi, and a Blue Toad on top of a pink Yoshi, as well as various enemies. Unfortunately, most of the pink Yoshi was covered up by advertisements.When it raced on November 14 it came in twelfth place. Nintendo of America also produced two television commercials that focused primarily on the multiplayer aspect of Mario, and the fact that it can be enjoyed by people of all ages. Sales Within four days, New Super Mario Bros. Wii managed to sell 936,734 copies in Japan alone. This made it the biggest launch for a Wii game in Japan, beating games such as Monster Hunter Tri and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. After two weeks, the game sold 1.4 million copies in the United States and 1.4 million units in Japan. Shortly after December, Nintendo of America announced it had sold over two million in the states alone. Added references to other games *An inventory window on the world map replaces the secondary item. - Super Mario Bros. 3 *Yoshi, who makes his original sounds - Super Mario World *Apples - Super Mario World *Yoshi eggs - Super Mario World *The POW Block - Mario Bros. *Picture matching mushroom houses, similar to a minigame in Super Mario Bros. 3 *Treasure chest mushroom houses, although with random items instead of a warp whistle- Super Mario Bros. 3 *Koopalings - Super Mario Bros. 3 *Coin battle - Super Mario Bros. 3 *The Koopaling battles resemble a combination of the fortress and airship battles from Super Mario Bros. 3. *The Koopalings carry magic scepters - Super Mario Bros. 3 *The Super Mario World spin jump makes a return Reception New Super Mario Bros. Wii has received favorable reviews. Official Nintendo Magazine in the United Kingdom was granted the exclusive first review for the game, giving it a 96% positive rating, stating that it contains "timeless Mario magic" and is "tough as nails" by the end of the game, despite starting off easy. The graphics and sounds were also complimented. One disappointment they mentioned was how little Yoshi was used in the game, wishing that the species was in more of the stages. In the 2009 Nintendo Power Awards, New Super Mario Bros. Wii won four awards, including Wii Game of the Year, Best Platformer, Best Multiplayer, and Overall Game of the Year. The readers of the magazine awarded the game with Wii Game of the Year, Best Platformer, and Best Multiplayer Game. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Yoshi (rideable, Green, Yellow, Pink and Light Blue.) *Princess Peach *Toad *Toads *Jumbo Rays *Bonecoasters Items and Objects *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Mega Mushroom *Mini Mushroom *Glow Block *P-Switch *Flying Question Block *Giant Question Block *! Switch *? Switch *Question Block *Brick Blocks *Penguin Suit *Propeller Block *Propeller Mushroom *Coin *Star Coin *Red Coin *Blue Coin *Yoshi's Egg *Crate *Toad Balloon *Mario Car *Donut Lift *Green Koopa Shell *Red Koopa Shell *Giant Bubble *Icicile Enemies *Goombas *Paragoombas *Micro Goombas *Grand Goombas *Mega Goombas *Koopa Troopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Piranha Plants *Super Piranha Plants *Hammer Bros. *Venus Fire Traps *Super Venus Fire Traps *Swoopers *Buzzy Beetles *Mega Buzzy Beetles *Spike Tops *Fire Bros. *Sledge Bros. *Bloopers *Blooper Nannies *Baby Bloopers *Cheep-Cheeps *Mega Cheep-Cheeps *Deep-Cheeps *Mega Deep-Cheeps *Spiny Cheep-Cheeps *Cheep-Cheep Schools *Porcu-Puffers *Urchins *Mega Urchins *Clams *Jellybeams *Bulbers *Cheep-Chomps *Pokeys *Lakitus *Spinies *Spikes *Boomerang Bros. *Fire Snakes *Cooligans *Ice Bros. *Munchers *Frozen munchers *Huckit Crabs *Stalking Piranha Plants *Frozen Stalking Piranha Plants *River Piranha Plants *Wigglers *Mega Wigglers *Bramballs *Monty Moles *Stone Spikes *Bullet Bills *Banzai Bills *Missile Bills *Missile Banzai Bills *Fire Chomps *Chain Chomps *Para-Beetles *Heavy Para-Beetles *Fuzzies *Giant Fuzzies *Foos *King Bills *Podoboos *Para-bombs *Raining Debris *Boos *Big Boos *Circling Boo Buddies *Broozers *Little Mousers *Ghost Vases *Crowbers *Dry Bones *Amps *Super Dry Bones *Thwomps *Super Thwomps *Ball 'n' Chains *Black Spiked Balls *Giant Spiked Pillars *Firebars *Fishbones *Bob-ombs *Cannons *Cannonballs *Giant Cannonballs *Rocket Engines *Mecha-Koopas *Rocky Wrenches Bosses *Bowser - World 8 castle *Giant Bowser - World 8 castle (after normal Bowser is defeated) *Bowser Jr. - World 4, 6, 8 airship *Iggy Koopa - World 5 *Kamek - World 8 tower *Larry Koopa - World 1 *Lemmy Koopa - World 3 *Ludwig von Koopa - World 7 *Morton Koopa Jr. - World 6 *Roy Koopa - World 2 *Wendy O. Koopa - World 4 Worlds *World 1 *World 2 *World 3 *World 4 *World 5 *World 6 *World 7 *World 8 *World 9 *Coin Battle World Minigames *Power-Up Panels *1-Up Blast *Enemy Course Category:Wii games Category:2009 video games Category:Mario games Category:Sequels Category:Super Guide Category:Platformer games Category:Adventure games Category:Nintendo EAD4 games Category:Nintendo games